rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
USS Moonfire
There have been two starships named U.S.S. ''Moonfire'' in Starfleet service; both have been commanded by characters created by Joshua Underwood. The Moonfire is named after the Druid spell of the same name in World of Warcraft, another indication of Underwood's love of the game. The First The first U.S.S. Moonfire was an Akira class starship commanded by Captain Celest Devaneaux. It was commissioned in 2395 shortly after the decommissioning of the starship Bill of Rights (NCC-80037), which had been commanded by Celest from 2384 until it was scrapped. This Moonfire had only been in service for seven years before disaster struck. The Explosion On April 3, 2402, Captain Devaneaux had been conferring with her chief engineer, Lieutenant Commander Jeanette Waverleigh-Ross (the wife of Major General Jonathan Ross), about the modified impulse engine configuration when it suddenly began to overload. Celest and Jeanette had tried to evacuate much of the engine room company before the overloaded engines exploded, but it was too late - the engines completely destroyed the engineering section and killed both women, and the engineering crew, instantly. The only survivor was Lieutenant Alexei Britanov, the son of Anatoliy Britanov, who had been the assistant chief engineer. The Moonfire's XO, Commander Vasily Britanov, immediately assumed command of the remaining crew and managed to keep them from completely panicking. With what power remained in the shattered vessel, Vasily managed to send a distress call for Federation vessels to rescue them. Once the bodies of the captain, the chief engineer and the members of the engine room company killed in the explosion were taken aboard and the survivors evacuated, the vessel was destroyed entirely by a volley of photon torpedoes. The Second Four years after the destruction of the first Moonfire, Vasily Britanov - now a captain - had served as the Inspector General of the Utopia Planetia Fleet Yards on Mars. But he tired of desk jobs and menial tasks - Utopia Planetia was one of the best-run shipyards in the Federation. On August 21, 2406, petitioned Admiral Jasmine Blade, Chief of Military Operations, for command of a new Akira-class vessel being built at Utopia Planetia, which he christened the Moonfire-A. It was completed six days later. Britanov was offworld at the time - upon his return, he assumed command on September 8, 2406. The Moonfire-A sports a standard impulse engine configuration, with Starfleet trying to avoid the accident that had destroyed the first. It was also equipped with the best weaponry available, and the best shielding. It has been said that the modern configuration of the Akira class could hold its own weight against a Sovereign, though this theory has never been put to the test. With all of Starfleet at red alert and rumors of a mirror universe incursion abound, the Moonfire and Captain Britanov - a ship and captain in the service of Starfleet Military Operations, Tactical Command, like the first - will most likely be on the front lines in the new war, and fight it to its conclusion - or their destruction. Category:RPGCategory:Star Trek